Amitié de récrée
by Merry Moca
Summary: Le titre parle de lui-même, ou les personnage de Sengoku Basara en cour de récrée.


Du haut de son arbre, il pouvait tout observer. De la cour d'à côté entièrement contrôlée par les grands et leurs gros ballons à l'étendue de béton qui entourait le petit coin de verdure de la partie réservée aux primaires. De son perchoir, tout le monde paraissait petit.

Que se soient les petits groupes qui se formaient et qui ressemblaient à des flocons de neige ou bien les individualités éparpillées.

Il avait comme un certain pouvoir, celui de tout voir sans être remarqué.

Il était plus grand que les plus grands.

Il était tranquille.

Et pourtant… Parfois il aimerait bien se joindre aux chamailleries de ses camarades. Du bruit attira son attention. Un soupir passa entre ses lèvres. Depuis quelques temps, ces deux là ne faisaient que se disputer.

Et même parfois ils se bagarraient. Ils se faisaient face, attendant que l'un fasse le premier pas. Ou dise la parole qui lancera le début de la bataille.

Des fois, c'était celui avec un bandeau sur l'œil.

Parfois, c'était celui aux yeux de feu.

Et s'en suivait des coups de poing. Ils étaient bien vite séparés, et réprimandés.

Mais ils recommençaient toujours. Ils étaient même contents de recommencer.

Ils étaient couverts de bleus, quelques fois de sang, et ils se cherchaient encore et toujours. Le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était ça qui étonnait le plus le brun, c'était cette joie qu'ils avaient à lutter. Alors il s'installait en haut de son arbre, loin des autres.

Et observait les deux petits combattants.

…

Ils avaient tous grandis. Ils étaient tous passés dans la cour des grands. Ils faisaient partis des grands maintenant.

Le brun était content.

Non pas de se retrouver avec ces mêmes personnes qu'il ne faisait qu'observer.

Il avait trouvé un nouvel arbre, beaucoup plus grand que le précédent, qui lui permettait de tout voir, même le gymnase.

Et en plus, il avait retrouvé les deux bagarreurs.

Au fond, c'était ça qui le rendait vraiment heureux.

En plus de pouvoir tout voir à sa guise, il s'était mis à collecter des informations. Dont notamment les noms des deux garçons. Celui au bandeau se nommait Date Masamune celui aux yeux écarlates Sanada Yukimura.

Il s'intéressait grandement pour se dernier, d'ailleurs.

Il avait découvert une certaine noblesse dans ces paroles, qui avait interloquait le garçon aux yeux perçants. Oui, il s'interrogeait beaucoup sur lui.

Et il fallait bien se l'avouer, il le trouvait assez classe quand il se dressait devant le nouvellement connu « bagarreur des enfers » comme était surnommé Date par certains.

Moins quand il mordait la poussière.

Enormément quand il se relevait, encore et toujours.

Et assis sur sa branche, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter ce qu'il aurait dû ou n'aurait pas dû faire.

Joie quand il faisait un combat victorieux tristesse quand il perdait.

Lui-même étant très discret, ne voulant attirer l'attention de personne, il était renfermé et ne s'ouvrait à quiconque.

Alors il prenait Yukimura pour la lumière qu'il n'était pas.

Il était une ombre.

…

La cloche sonna la fin des cours, et le brun sauta lestement de son perchoir.

Mais ce jour-là était différent des autres, où il ne faisait que passer entre les élèves, complètement invisible.

Un groupe des plus âgés c'était formé, selon certaines rumeurs. Qui s'avérèrent exactes lorsque ledit groupe encercla à l'entrée quelques plus petits terrorisés.

Des brutes épaisses qui pourtant avait préparé le coup, n'ayant aucuns surveillants aux alentours pour les empêcher de voler aux plus jeunes.

Il n'allait pas agir.

Ce n'était ni dans sa nature, ni dans ses capacités de se battre seul contre quatre personnes.

Lui, non.

Mais Sanada, lui, oui.

Comme une flèche, il l'a vu le dépasser et se jeter dans la mêlée, avec un cri de guerre. Il allait se faire déchirer s'il partait bille en tête.

Non, ce n'était pas non plus dans sa nature de partir en abandonnant une idée.

Qui était de supporter le jeune homme. Comme une ombre.

Alors il se mit à courir. Courir vers le plus massif des quatre, qui semblait être le chef. Et de toute son agilité, à lui attraper les épaules afin de monter sur son dos. Pendant un court instant, cela le déséquilibra, et Yukimura pût lui décrocher un magistral coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il finit sa chute face contre sol, dans les vaps.

Un de moins, plus que trois.

Mais il avait eu raison, le plus imposant était le chef et les autres étaient tétanisés par la peur.

Ils coururent, s'enfuyant devant les deux sauveurs. Les petites victimes, encore déboussolées, se mirent à pleurer. Il laissa le garçon aux yeux rouge s'en occuper.

Il partit.

…

Le lendemain, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand une main appartenant à Yukimura se tendit devant lui.

« Sasuke Sarutobi, c'est ça ? Moi, c'est Sanada Yukimura. Enchanté ! Et merci pour hier ! »

Ça, il avait pas prévu. Il avait juste agit sur un pur coup de tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on vienne le remercier pour ça. Il se contenta de passer à côté de l'écarlate, gêné au possible mais sans le montrer.

Il se réfugia dans les branches rassurantes de son arbre.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un venait lui parler.

Cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

Du bruit attira son attention.

Il s'agissait des disputes habituelles entre Sanada et Date.

Comme une habitude. Une impression de déjà vu aussi.

Mais dès les premiers échanges, Sasuke devina que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Dans sa façon de bouger, dans les gestes du garçon aux yeux de braises.

Un soupir franchit la barrière des lèvres. Il s'était blessé hier, à n'en pas douter.

Un peu d'aide de temps en temps ne faisait jamais de mal…

Dans une souple pirouette, il atterrit sur le béton de la cour.

Les deux combattants ne faisaient pas attention à lui.

Sauf quand il s'interposa entre eux deux. Et qu'ils chutèrent, renversés par une force invisible.

« Hey boy, comment t'as fait ça ?!

- Vous étiez tellement concentrés que vous n'avez pas fait gaffe quand je vous ai fauché. »

Le borgne semblait vexé de s'être fait avoir de la sorte, mais n'en disait rien, se contentant de fixer son adversaire de toujours.

Un déclic dû se produire chez lui, parce que soudainement il se releva, s'épousseta et sans un regard repartit rejoindre ses amis.

Quand à ledit adversaire, lui, était toujours figé, la tête baissée.

« Si tu voulais continuer le combat, fallait pas négliger ta cheville. »

Il ne connaissait pas bien le jeune homme pour savoir comment il réagirait. Impulsivement, sûrement.

Il l'avait toujours vu fort, sans peurs. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Il se relèverait.

Jetant un coup d'œil discret par derrière, il vit que Yukimura n'avait toujours pas bouger.

Ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

C'était si mauvais que ça, sa blessure ?

« C'est pas une cheville, mais les deux. »

Les yeux de Sarutobi s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

C'était un inconscient, il marchait avec les deux chevilles blessées ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de bouger ou même de réagir, le brun était déjà entrain d'examiner son camarade.

« Encore merci pour hier.

- Pas de quoi.

- Et aussi de faire attention à moi. »

Son regard marron se leva pour croiser celui flamboyant.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Yukimura lui tendit de nouveau la main.

« Enchanté, Sasuke Sarutobi.

- Sasuke, c'est plus court.

- Yukimura, alors ! »

Il sera enfin la main. Une nouvelle amitié. Il serait l'ombre de cet idiot quasi-suicidaire, et à la main sur le cœur.


End file.
